Moving On
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: After the war,Harry,his twin Lyra,Sirius,Remus,Draco Malfoy,and Luna Lovegood move to the small town of Forks,Washington to heal after losing ere they meet a heartbroken Edward Cullen.Will the two families help each other achieve what they've desperately been trying to do on their own and allow them to move on?Better summery ra/Edward;Jasper/Harry/Alice pairin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight... Damn it. :(**

**Summary: ****There were no Horcruxes. Lily and James didn't die when Harry was a baby. Harry Potter wasn't an only child. The first war never ended. Until now. In early 2005, Harry Potter and his twin sister Lyra defeated Voldemort. Halfway across the world Bella Swan broke up with Edward Cullen shortly after prom. When the wizards move to Forks, will Lyra be able to help Edward take her own advice and move on? Can Edward help her get past her parents deaths?**

* * *

The was over. Finally. But at such a high cost. Their parents had died the year before, defending Harry and his twin Lyra from Death Eaters. They were now 17 and the only family they had left was their godfather Sirius. Hogwarts – which had been nearly destroyed during the final battle – was nearly rebuilt. It was the middle of July and the Potter siblings were packing their belongings. Why? Because they needed to get away and Sirius had family in the States. They weren't the only ones leaving, though. They were taking Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy with them. All of them need to escape for one reason or another. Luna's father was in Azkaban and she was being hounded for her abilities as a Seer. Draco was unable to leave the house without being accused of being a Death Eater. Remus was tired of being treated like second class dirt. Sirius and the Potter siblings had nothing left tying them to England. The only close friends they had left were either dead or trying to move on. So they were going to live with Sirius' Squib relatives in Forks, Washington. They had an old house on their reservation that no one had lived in in centuries and was big enough for the six of them to have their own rooms with three rooms to spare. It needed cleaning up and Sirius had already paid someone to make sure it was inhabitable and renovate it. They were going to arrive in time for the new school year to start and the four teens, having finished their magic schooling and spending time getting Draco and Luna up to scratch on muggle education – Lily had insisted on her children being educated in both worlds. They were actually looking forward to it – at least, Harry, Lyra, and Luna were. Draco, much to the other three's amusement, was dreading it. Muggles frightened him.

Lyra looked around the room she shared with her twin with a heavy sigh. The walls were bare and the bed taken apart. They slept on an air mattress in the middle of the floor. They hadn't been able to sleep alone since their parents died. The only thing not yet packed into a box was picture of the two of them with their parents, and it wouldn't be packed until the day they left. One of their mother's muggle friends had taken it, so it didn't move – but they adored it nonetheless. The picture was of James and Harry wrestling in the living room floor while Lyra and Lily leaned against each other, their arms wrapped around the others' waist, laughing helplessly as they watched. Father and son matched perfectly, the only incongruity being Harry's almond-shaped emerald eyes. Mother and daughter, however, only had their height and willowy figures in common. Where Lily's hair was a deep auburn and perfectly straight, her daughter's was wild and dark as her father's and fell in heavy curls down her back and her eyes were her father's hazel, as opposed to her mother's and Harry's amazing emerald. Both women were watching their boys humor and happiness on their faces, though you could tell – even in the still picture – that they were tensed and ready for an attack. They all had a weariness about their eyes. It somewhat ruined the happy picture, but they had been in the midst of a war, and they'd had no idea which moment would be their last. So they lived their lives to the fullest and Harry and Lyra had vowed to continue doing so to honor their parents. Lyra hadn't realized she'd picked up the picture until a tear fell on the glass and a sob was ripped from her chest.

"I miss you, mum." she whispered to the photo. She didn't fight as strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her gently against a toned body, she merely melted into her brother's embrace and allowed herself to break down for the first time since they'd died. She turned and buried her face in his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears as heart-wrenching sobs wracked her slender frame. Harry simply held while she finally allowed herself to grieve. He carded his fingers soothingly through her hair and occasionally placed a kiss atop her unruly head. When she was spent and feeling just a little bit better, she snuggled into him, her face moving to nuzzle the crook of his neck affectionately.

"Sorry for getting your shirt all wet." she mumbled against his skin. He chuckled, a deep, husky sound.

"It's fine, little star. Especially after you put up with my sorry ass for the past year."

He grinned when she giggled slightly and kissed her temple. She sighed sadly and wiggled into his lap.

"I miss them, Har."

He sighed as well, tightening his hold.

"I know, Ly, but I doubt they'd approve of us sitting here moping."

She nodded, which felt weird to both of them as her head was still resting on his shoulder.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from feeling sad sometimes when I look at the door and realize they aren't coming back."

He squeezed her gently.

"I know, princess. Sometimes I wake up expecting mum to be shouting that breakfast is ready and you need to get me and dad up."

Lyra let out a watery chuckle.

"Is it stupid to feel this gaping hole in my chest whenever I think about them?" she asked desperately. Harry shook his head.

"No. I feel it too. But come on, buttercup," he prodded, using their father's nickname for her, "no more depressing thoughts. We need to go help Luna and Dray finish studying. They've only got one more exam left. Then we need to start supper, because Sirius is thinking about cooking again."

He laughed as his sister shot to her feet, looking horrified. He couldn't blame her, of course. Sirius was a horrible cook. The last time he'd been in the kitchen the stove had nearly exploded. They _still_ didn't know how he'd managed it, but he was no longer allowed in the kitchen. The Black Lord was confused as to why they didn't just purchase a house-elf, but had stopped pushing it when they'd said it was something their mother had started. Lily Potter had refused to allow her children to become lazy and reliant on house-elves, so she'd taught them both how to cook, clean their house, and do their laundry. James, unfortunately, was just as technologically inclined as his best friend. The man was a disaster in the kitchen. But he'd been the best father the two could ask for. He was no where near as strict as their mother, but he did believe in a good sense of discipline and had been adamant that his only children would not grow up to be as arrogant as he had been as a child. Harry heaved another sigh as his mind wandered to happier times. Shaking his head to clear it of the past, he stood and took his twin's hand, leading her from the room. He hoped that Forks would be the haven they so desperately needed after the war.

He had no idea just how thankful he would become for their decision to go to their new home.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Imma line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Edward closed his eyes, refusing to look in the direction of his former girlfriend. His first love and his first heartbreak. She'd broken up with him after she'd woken up in the hospital, realizing that her life "wasn't worth the thrill of dating an immortal." He heard her laughter. Heard her announce that she was now dating the mutt from La Push. He also heard her telling her friends that relatives of her boyfriend's would be moving to Forks soon and living in an abandoned home on the edge of the reservation, just on the Forks side of the boundary line. Apparently, since they weren't Natives, they couldn't attend the school at the rez, and were instead coming to Forks High. He felt Alice stiffen beside him and tensed himself as her vision filled his mind.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Alice's Vision ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Edward sat in his family's home, a girl with wild, raven curls in his arms. She sat beside him on their couch, snuggling into his side. She had olive toned skin and her tear-drop-shaped face was tilted towards him, her ruby lips turned up in a smirk._

"_So you're over a hundred years old?" she asked, amusement clear in her tone. Edward nodded slowly, eying her warily._

"_Yes."_

_Her smirk morphed into a grin as her head darted forward to peck his lips._

"_Cradle robber." she teased, breaking his hold on her and running out of the house, Edward hot on her heels. He let her reach the stream, just out of his family's ear-shot before he caught her, bringing her soft, warm body against his own. She laughed as he growled and nipped her ear playfully._

"_If I'm a cradle robber, wouldn't that make you a grave robber?" he asked in a husky tone. She shook her head, giggling._

"_Nope." she replied, popping the 'p'. "You're not technically dead until your brain ceases to function – therefore, no grave robbing necessary." she smirked at him, "You robbed your own grave." she told him smugly. Chuckling, he turned her to face him, winding an arm around her waist and lifting her off her feet so that he wouldn't have to bend his head, bringing her lips to his own for another kiss, this one much longer and filled with a passion that made Edward himself want to look away. The vision ended before the kiss._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Vision ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Edward, she's perfect! _Alice squealed in his head. A faint smile found his lips.

"Yes, she is." he murmured, the image of an olive-skinned, tear-drop face with wide, mischievous, hazel eyes and ruby lips framed by unruly raven curls branded in his mind.

Across the room, unknown by either Cullen, Bella Swan was glaring at them. She had noticed Edward's smile and was furious. He wasn't supposed to be happy! He was supposed to be heartbroken and pinning for her! Ready to take her back whenever she asked! She snarled to herself. Whatever Alice had seen – whatever had caused that smile on her Edward's face – had to end before if could begin. She couldn't have him moving on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear Merlin, you're all huge!"

The dubious cry had the whole pack laughing while Lyra stared at them in disbelief. After a moment, she joined them. After they calmed, Jacob threw an arm across the girl's shoulders, drawing her into his side.

"Well, princess, you've been gone for a few years. We were bound to grow."

"Yeah, but not Sam! He was already a grown man! The lot of you are bloody giants!"

Jacob looked offended.

"We're not that ugly." he said defensively. Harry and Lyra snickered.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked innocently. This set all the wizards – and witches – off. Lyra leaned against Jacob to stay up right. The shifter shoved her away from him, turning away in mock offense. Lyra stumbled, but managed to stay on her feet by grabbing her brother's bicep. When she sobered, she shoved Jake in retaliation before doing her round of hugs. After she'd gotten everybody, she went back to her family and grabbed Luna and Draco, dragging them to the front. She grinned at the pack.

"Guys, this is Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. They're friends of ours and will be living with us."

The group took it turns to introduce themselves, ending with Leah, who was staring at Draco. The blonde frowned.

"Are you alright?"

Leah shook her head, eyes widening and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I'm fine!" she replied hurriedly. Lyra bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing and began eying the boys around her critically. They watched her warily, all of them laughing when she suddenly launched herself on Jacob's back.

"You're my ride." she informed him. Everyone laughed. Jacob rolled his eyes and hitched her up higher on his back.

"Alright, princess, where do you want to go?"

She grinned at him.

"Where ever you lot were headed, of course!"

Jacob snorted and started walking towards the beach, the others following.

"We were heading for the bonfire. We're having my girlfriend and her dad over to tell them the stories of the Cold Ones."

"Ahh." she said, resting her chin on top of her friend's head. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled his hair affectionately. "Missed you, Jake." she murmured. He chuckled.

"Missed you too, princess."

She poked him in the back.

"Shhh. I'm trying to sleep."

He laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest and jostling the girl on his back. Huffing, she gave up on sleep and began tracing designs on his bare back absently whilst she studied what of the Reservation she could see as they – cough, Jake, cough – walked. She smiled, remembering the first time she came here. She'd been five and Sirius had thought that his godchildren at least deserved the summer to be children and just hang out and play with kids their own age. So he'd gotten in touch with his Squib cousin Billy Black and brought – kidnapped – the Potter family to La Push for a three month vacation. Harry and Lyra had immediately hit it off with the children of the tribe, specifically Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and Embry Call. Somewhere towards the middle of that summer, the boys – being little boys – decided that Lyra had cooties and could no longer play with them. The girl had run off in tears, no idea where she was going. She'd ended up in the woods at the creek making the boundary line between the small town of Forks and the Reservation. Sam Uley, who'd been nine at the time, found her hours later curled up at the base of a tree, snuffling and trying to dry her tears. Sam had sat next to her until she was able to compose herself as an heiress should – Pansy Parkinson's words, not hers – and asked her why she'd been crying. She'd considered not telling him for a moment, but his honest, gentle gaze had her crying again and telling the older boy everything. She told him about the war and magic and how she was always afraid of waking up and finding her parents dead. Then she told him about the boys shunning her and sobbed that she was losing her twin. Sam, at some point during her tirade, had pulled her into his lap and held her comfortingly. Sam had always been mature for his age, his father leaving causing him to grow up almost as fast as the Potter twins had. When she'd finally cried herself out, Sam told her that her parents had noticed her absence a few hours ago and were worriedly searching the Reservation for her. Her eyes had widened in horror. She was in so much trouble! But Sam had calmed her, saying that he was sure her mummy and daddy would understand if she explained. Then he'd offered to let her play with him and his friends, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. She gave him a huge smile and agreed. After they found her parents and Lyra had explained what happened – editing a few things in the process (she didn't want to get her brother in trouble, after all) – she'd spent the rest of the day – and that summer, with the Uley boy and his friends. After Sam had laid into the four boys for picking on her.

Lyra was startled from her reminiscing by the sound of a woman shrieking,

"Jacob! What are you doing?!"

Scowling and rubbing her ears at the unexpected noise, she looked up to see an angry brunette child stomping toward them – well, she said child. She was actually probably the same age as herself and Harry, but she was acting like a child, so that was what Lyra would call her. Lyra looked down at Jake.

"Jake," she mock-whispered, "who's the banshee?"

She huffed when Jake promptly dropped her and glared down at her.

"That's my girlfriend."

Lyra glared back.

"And what does that have to do with the chit bursting my bloody ear drums?" she demanded, getting to her feet and dusting herself off. Jake immediately looked guilty, especially when he saw the bruise already forming on her calf – she'd landed on a rock – but Lyra was not in a forgiving mood. She looked over to Sam and gave him her best kicked puppy expression. He laughed.

"Alright, little bit, climb up on my back."

Squealing happily, she did as directed, paying no attention to the glares Jake was now getting, sending her best friend a glare of her own.

"You won't drop me, will you?" she asked innocently. Chuckling, Sam laughed and kissed the back of one of the hands clasped around his neck.

"Of course not, princess. C'mon, I'll take you to meet Charlie, the banshee's father."

Lyra giggled as Sam continued towards the fire, the others trailing behind until Jake was left alone with Bella, who was scowling.

"Who was that?" she demanded angrily. Jacob glared back.

"_That_, Bella was my _best friend_. Whom I just _dropped_ in defense of _you_!" he growled. "Now she's pissed at me and will probably spend the next two months ignoring me and hanging with Sam, Paul, and Jared!" he snapped, running a hand through his short hair in frustration. Still growling in irritation, he stormed off after the group, leaving his girlfriend to gape at him from behind. At least until she snapped out of it and chased after him. She managed to catch up before he got within ear-shot of the others and grabbed his arm.

"Jake, wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make your friend mad at you. I just saw you carrying a pretty girl and thought..."

Jacob sighed and pulled the self-conscious girl into his arms.

"Bells, don't be stupid. I would never do that to you. I love you too much."

Unbeknownst to him, Bella smirked to herself. She still had Jacob wrapped around her pale little fingers. However, he did see her pull back and give him a quick peck to the lips.

"I know Jake. I'm sorry. So, that was your best friend, huh? What's her name? What's she like?"

Jacob's face lit up, and Bella felt the faint stirrings of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

"Lyra Potter. She's amazing! We met when she and her twin brother Harry were five and I was four. Her godfather, Sirius, is my cousin. He brought them here for the summer. The three of us hit off great – until Harry, Quil, Embry, and I told she couldn't play with us because she was a girl and had cooties. She ran off crying and didn't come back for _hours_. Sam eventually found her and brought her back. He tried to get her tell on us, but she just told her parents – who'd been worried sick – that she'd gone exploring in the woods and gotten lost. Now, whenever we fight, she goes to Sam and hangs with him. But when she's not made at me, she's a lot like an older sister. She teases the hell out of me and pranks everyone on the rez." he laughed, "That's actually how we all know she's here. Someone's hair will turn green or their cat will suddenly start quacking. She's great. Really easy-going. Be careful though. She's brutally honest and if she doesn't like you she'll let you know immediately. She's loud and opinionated and doesn't give a damn who she pisses off."

They had started walking at some point while Jacob was talking and were startled when Lyra's voice chirped,

"Damn straight." she suddenly cooed, "Aww, Jakey, I love you too."

Jacob stared at her warily from where she was sprawled in Sam's lap.

"Why do I get the feeling that I"m going to be pranked viciously before the night is over?"

She smirked evilly at him.

"Because you are." she informed him. "And Sam's agreed to help me." she added smugly. Jake's eyes widened and he glared at his Alpha, who smirked back.

"Serves you right for dropping her." he quipped. Jake sighed and hung his head.

"I know."

"Hey!" Bella snapped, "I know he shouldn't have just dropped her, but that's no reason to be mean!"

Lyra raised a brow at the brunette, causing Jake to groan internally.

"Who are you and why should I care?" she drawled. Bella turned red. The adults, the wizard teens, and the rest of the pack were watching the exchange like it was a tennis match. Excluding Charlie, who was at Billy's house helping Sue Clearwater get the food ready.

"I'm Jake's girlfriend."

"And?"

"And? And what?" Bella demanded.

"Why should I care?" the witch repeated dryly. They couldn't helped it. The pack laughed. They'd all been wanting to take Bella down a peg or two since she'd discovered that they shifted into wolves. Bella glared.

"Because Jake says that you're his best friend. If you care about him then you should care about who he's dating." she stated matter-of-factly. Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Poppet, I don't give a damn who Jake dates as long as they make him happy – even if he ends up dating a cross-dressing vampire." she winked. The pack – Jake included – snorted. She looked at him smugly, as if to say 'my job is done.' Jake rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. Bella, clearly trying to gain control of the situation and make a good impression on someone who was clearly important to Jake, took a deep breath and said,

"So Jake tells me you'll be going to Forks High School."

Her expression just screaming 'really?' she inclined her head, snuggling back into Sam's chest and wiggling around a bit in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"I am indeed. Along with my twin, Harry, our cousin Draco, and his cousin Luna. Jake tells me you used to date a vampire. What happened? Finally realized you couldn't keep up?" she asked mockingly. Bella paled, shaking her head.

"N-no. Edward and I just didn't fit."

Lyra snorted.

"Of course not. You're a little girl and he's at least, what? A century old?"

Bella glared.

"Excuse me!"

Lyra cocked a brow.

"You are! You're nothing but a child, standing there, throwing a temper-tantrum because you don't like being told you're not perfect. Now, I hear someone coming, so be quiet. I think it might be your father."

Sure enough, not a minute later, Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater appeared seemingly out of no where, bearing several trays of food. Sue smiled at the wizards – and witches – while Charlie stopped and stared at the rather rag-tag group, his eyes landing questioningly on Sam and Lyra. Lyra grinned at him.

"No worries, sir, Emily doesn't have a problem with it. She's a cuddle-bear too."

Charlie laughed at that, while Sam mock-scowled and poked the girl in the ribs, making her squeak and glare at him. Her glare deepened when she saw the wicked grin spread across his face and she tried to scramble to her feet – but she was too late. Sam's nimble fingers attacked her ribs and she fell into peals of laughter, as she tried to escape. After several yells of "UNCLE, DAMN IT! UNCLE!" the Alpha released her, smirking. Panting, she smacked his broad chest before leaning back against it and trying to catch her breath. She pouted when she saw everyone – barring Bella – laughing at her misfortune. She huffed and snuggled back into Sam, making herself comfortable and lolled her head back to look up at him.

"You're mean." she whined to him. He merely laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, princess. Why don't you think up a suitable punishment while the Elders tell the stories? You've heard them all before anyway."

She nodded, her expression completely serious. Sam laughed, though there was a tinge of anxiety in the sound. What would his little Enchantress do?

Lyra, contrary to Sam's belief, did not take her task of 'punishing' him very seriously. She already knew what she was going to do. So, while the Elders spoke, she allowed her mind to wander, and eventually she fell asleep. She was prodded awake a few hours later, Sam's gentle voice in her ear.

"Wake up, my little Sorceress, we're about to start eating." he smirked at her, "Have you decided on my punishment, yet?"

She beamed up at him.

"Yup! And Jake's too! You're both going to be my slaves for the first semester of school." she informed them happily. Sam and Jacob shared an amused look.

"Don't we do that anyway?" Sam asked. She grinned at him.

"Exactly! You're already being punished! Why add more to it?"

Both shifters laughed at that, only sobering when the food made it's way to the three of them and the two males immediately set about making Lyra's plate. She huffed at them.

"I can fix my own food."

"We're well aware of that," Sam soothed, "but you look like death warmed over and you're boney-er than usual."

She glared and stuck her nose up at him – then laughed.

"Yeah, I know. The consequences of rationing to feed six people for a year." she said nonchalantly. Her words brought the conversation around them to a sudden halt. Everyone's eyes snapped to the British group.

"Why were you rationing for a year?" Charlie asked hesitantly. Lyra bit her lip, her darting to her godfather, who nodded. She turned to face Charlie.

"You heard of the Civil War in Britain, right?"

Charlie snorted.

"Who hasn't? It's been all over the news."

Lyra inclined her head.

"Fair enough. Well, it wasn't exactly fought by armies. It was more of a peoples' war led by three factions. Everyone fought. Men, women, children – if you were above the age of eleven you were being taught defense. We were in a war zone and it wasn't exactly the best idea to go off to the grocery store and we didn't dare send anyone for us in case they were followed. So we managed to sneak out and buy a limited supply of food every few weeks to make sure we were all fed. We actually didn't eat at all one month."

Charlie looked horrified.

"What kind of war involves children?" he demanded. Lyra shrugged, but it was Harry who answered.

"The kind where two of the factions are actively trying to kill the other side's children."

"What?!"

Sirius sat back and sighed.

"It was a blood war. There was a group of people who thought they were better than others in our society because they could trace their lineage all the way back to King Arthur and his Knights. They were called the Death Eaters. The second faction was opposed to their ideals. It shouldn't matter who your ancestors were. They called themselves, pompously, the Light. The third faction was mixture of the two that formed in the late seventies. It was actually formed by Remus, myself, and Harry and Lyra's parents. We didn't give a damn about either ideals. We just wanted our friends and family to stop dying every time they went shopping. Other than that, we didn't care. So, we figured, you kill the leaders of the other two sides, you end the war. And it worked. Two months ago." he added darkly. "Lily and James died a year ago in a Death Eater raid in an attempt to get Harry and Lyra to safety. All it did was give them enough time to summon back up. Not that they needed it. By the time we got there, the Death Eaters were all dead or had fled and Harry and Lyra were clinging to their parents and sobbing."

"How did you survive?" Charlie demanded of the two teens. Harry chuckled darkly. Lyra had snuggled into Sam for comfort.

"Pure rage. We had just watched our parents die. All we had left were these four, and we didn't even know if they were alive at the time. We didn't care if we were killed so long as we took those bastards with us. We were pardoned, of course, after the war was over. The Queen even Knighted me. Lyra's a Lady in the Queen's Court." he laughed bitterly, "Didn't mean anything. It was just a bunch of platitudes. It won't bring our parents back. But we put on smiles and went through the motions. We even managed pleasantries at all the balls and parties we were forced to attend."

Charlie and Sue looked horrified, The Quileute boys and the Elders looked grim, and the Brits looked stoic. Bella really couldn't care less. But she couldn't show that. The people here already hated her enough. Especially Sam and Billy. So she kept her silence, waiting for one of them to speak again. Eventually, one of them did. Lyra forced a strained smile on her face and clapped her hands together.

"Enough of this depressing talk. Luna, Draco, why don't you tell everyone some of mine and Harry's sillier exploits? I think I'll head to bed early. Sam? Take me home?" she asked pleadingly. The Alpha nodded and Lyra looked to Harry questioningly. Her twin smiled at her.

"I'll be there in a bit, buttercup. I'm sure Sam will stay with you until I do."

Once again, Sam nodded and gestured for Lyra to climb up on his back, which she did happily. He smiled at her.

"C'mon, little monkey, let's get you to bed."

The last thing the others heard was her innocent giggle as they were swallowed by the night. Harry faced the group, a fierce look on his face.

"Look, I know you're concerned and that you needed to know what happened, but I don't want anyone else asking Lyra about what happened. She's just started allowing herself to mourn. The entire war, Lyra was the strong one who took care of everything while the rest of broke down. We felt each loss the moment it happened. Lyra bottled it up and took care of the rest of us. Because she knew if we didn't get it out then, it would drive us mad. She and mum were what kept us together. Then mum died and that roll fell solely on Lyra. We all know that we shouldn't have put that burden on a teenage girl, but she was the only one emotionally strong enough to do it. None of us had the mental stability to carry everyone the way she did. She allowed us to grieve, then she picked us up and kicked our asses back in gear. Now she's finally letting herself feel everything she's bottled up over the past eighteen years. So if you want to talk about it, talk to anyone but Lyra, because I won't hesitate to take someone's head off if I see her shed a single tear. The war off limits with her. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, Bella actually looking a bit fearful. Good. Harry inclined his head.

"Good night. Draco, Luna, don't stay up much longer. School starts tomorrow."

"Yes Dad." they chimed, smirking, only to pale at the look on Harry's face. Smirking himself now, he headed off into the darkness.

**So? What do you think of Bella?**

**Next Chappie: they meet the Cullens**


End file.
